Xeno
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Xeno *Nationality: Chinese *Sex: Male *Age: 28 years old *Birthday: January 17 *Occupation: Unknown *Height: 1.85 m *Weight: 100 kg *Blood type: A *Hobby: Clubbing *Hates: Firearms Xeno is a burly young man who exudes coolness. His personality is passionate, his body is full of boundless energy, and has the impulse of becoming famous. He’s never discouraged by failure, and likes to make all kinds of friends. Xeno’s personal treasure is a valuable pickup truck, that he uses to drive making troubles everywhere. Xeno was chosen as representative of the CRD German Division, and was equipped with the RD-57-type Arm-Assisted Glove. Proudly, Xeno relies on his arm weapon during the battles. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Membership: 'CRD Xeno is a tall and strong brawler with a surprisingly agile fighting style. He uses to tackle his opponents, and fights aided by his arm, that's electrical, steam and fuel-powered; with it, he's able to easily lift any enemy, shock it with electricity or even create a huge explosion to defeat it. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'System Break-R: (预制动-R) → → C' Xeno hops forward and delivers a steam-powered downwards punch as he lands. This command move has a little delay when coming out, dodges ground attacks and it can work as an overhead attack that doesn't cause knockdown and can be quickly followed up with other normals or specials by cancelling. *'System Break-D (预制动-D): → → D' Xeno begins to run, then quickly dashes sweeping the opponent feet. It reduces a little his hitbox so makes him less vulnerable toward cross-ups. Has to be blocked low and causes a knockdown when it hits. When blocked, Xeno will stay vulnerable for a period of time. *'Power Strike (动力打击): C C C' Xeno performs a stiff combo, starting with a grounded jab, then by a tackle and ends up in a standing uppercut. This move has a delay after the first and seconds strikes, but it covers good space. The tackle launches the opponent and Xeno can juggle it if he doesn't follow up with the final punch. When done close to the opponent, the combo is radically different, consisting in two quick punches ending in a steam-powered jab that knocks the opponent away. You can cancel this version after second hit with any special or supermove. *'Clamp Blow (钳制打击): D D D' Xeno performs a near combo, consisting in a high football kick, then he crouches with a karate chop to the ankle, and ends the combo with a backnuckle that knocks the opponent down. You can cancel the second hit with any special move. If the opponent is far, at any step (including the first strike) Xeno will instead perform a long-ranged tackle that launches the opponent upwards. If it is done as second step of the command, and D is tapped again, Xeno will end up the command combo with a powerful blow that knocks the opponent far away. Special Moves *'Fuel Injection (燃油喷射): ↓ ↘ → A / C' Xeno charges covering roughly half a screen and tackles the opponent knocking it down. A version is quick and has much less recovery time, but deals less damage; it also has little start-up, so you can link light attacks into this. C version covers a full screen, is faster and deals more damage, but it has much more start-up and is less safe on block. *'High Suspension (高位悬架): → ↓ ↘ A / C' Xeno performs a jumping jab that's a perfect anti-air and can be used to juggle the opponent. A version covers little height and has little recovery, very little start-up so you can link after light attacks. C version jumps higher and covers more distance, but it has much more recovery time; it scores two hits. *'Backbreaker (制动阀崩裂): ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → B / D' Xeno attemps to grapple his opponent. When done near, Xeno will activate his steam-powered arm and launch the opponent upwards, then catch it and slam it back to the floor. D version deals more damage but has more recovery time when it doesn't hit. *'High-Speed Clutch (高速离合): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Xeno runs towards the opponent and attemps to grapple it; it is un unblockable attack. If he manages to catch the opponent, he will activate the electricity switch, dealing very mild damage, then he will turn round and throw the opponent away. If quick enough, you can follow up with normals or special moves to juggle the opponent. D version covers more distance but it throws the opponent too far away, so you can't follow-up the attack. Super Moves *'Fuel Outbreak (燃油爆发): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Xeno tackles the opponent quickly, gains a momentum and does it again, creating an armor aura around him and knocking the rival away. You can easily cancel command autocombos with this. There's a certain delay between the first and second tackles (before the armor appears), and it has considerable recovery time. MAX version is basically the same, but if the second tackle has hit, Xeno will end up the move following up with a fuel-charged strong punch that causes an explosion, adds up to the damage and knocks the opponent far away. He won't attempt the last punch if the tackles didn't hit, however. *'Source Of The Drift (源力漂移): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Xeno attemps to grab an opponent, so it only works when the rival is close. Xeno will hurl his opponent upwards, before impalling it with a steam-powered fist as it descends. It's very similar to his regular but it has better range, less start-up and recovery time, and deals more damage. MAX version still has the same properties of regular version, including better range, less start-up and recovery time, but it deals even more damage. Xeno will let the opponent land on his fist, and only after that he will activate the steam switch of his arm, pumping massive damage and shattering the black screen. Hidden Esoteric *'Spark Fury (暴怒火花塞): ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → A + C' Xeno attempts a special throw, so it has done near the opponent. If he manages to catch the rival, he will slam it in the floor, and activate his fuel-charged arm, starting to heat the ground under the opponent. Then a explosion with a fire column will rise and the opponent will be launched upwards then hit the ground. Massive damage. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Xeno 60.jpg =External links= ---- *Xeno's official profile page Category:Characters Category:Humans